Persephone Jackson: Daughter of Poseidon
by BlackandSilverMonkey
Summary: As I look into the mirror, I scream a girly high-pitched scream. In the reflection of my mirror was a girl in my place with wide sea-green eyes and curly, black hair. . . Gender-bent, Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh! My back is in pain and its six o'clock in the morning! Gods, why did I wake up this early? I decide that a nice warm shower is in need. Leaving my bed in a big, clumpy mess, I started to lumber towards the shower in my cabin that my dad gave to me as a gift.

Once I was in the washroom, I splashed my face with cool water and took my toothbrush out. Groggily, I managed to put some toothpaste on my brush when I finally looked at myself in the mirror and screamed a girly, high-pitched scream. In the mirror's reflection was a girl in my place. I looked down and realized that my body has gotten much smaller and shorter. My chest felt heavy and I had black, curly hair that reached the middle of my back. This is not good.

That was when I realized that some people were running outside and their footsteps were getting closer. They must have heard me scream! I quickly run to the door and lock it shut. Right when I did that, someone knocked on the door.

"Percy? Are you alright?" Annabeth, my best friend, partner-in-crime and girlfriend, asked.

Oh shoot! What will happen to me and Annabeth now that I'm a girl?

"Percy, open the door this instant," Annabeth threatened.

Carefully, I let the door crack open a little and let Annabeth see my big, round, sea green eyes.

Annabeth gasped. "Percy!" Her voice lowered into a growl, and suddenly there was a knife at my chin. "Get out of my way, you little- How the Hades could Percy even do that?" Her voice had become soft, the knife now hanging limply from her hands.

How could I what? I didn't understand. "Annabeth, what are you talking about?" I asked in my high-pitched voice. Gods that's going to take some time getting used to.

"Don't talk to me!" Annabeth shouted. "How could Percy cheat on me, like a-" She struggled for the word.

Suddenly it all clicked in place. "Annabeth, it's me Percy!" I said as I showed myself to her.

"Percy?! Is it really you?" she asked, with scepticism laced in her voice.

"It's really me, the one and only Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl." I said calmly.

"Oh my gods! What happened? Why are you a girl? Who did this to you?" Annabeth bombarded these questions at me.

"Whoa, ok. Well first off I turned into a girl," Cue the eye roll from Annabeth. "I don't know why I suddenly woke up with the urge to skip around-" "Hey!" I put up my hands defensively. "Joking, joking. It was probably just a stupid prank that Travis and Connor pulled."

Annabeth started to pace and rapidly talk in Greek, fast enough that I couldn't follow what she was saying. After a few minutes she turned and inspected my body up and down. I was quite uncomfortable which was when I noticed she was gaping at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked scrubbing my cheeks furiously. Annabeth just laughed at me.

"Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain," I heard Annabeth mutter, whatever that meant. "We should inform Chiron of this…situation, which means you, will have to come out of your cabin Percy."

"What!? NOOO! Annabeth, you can't do this to me!" I screamed as she dragged me out of my cabin. Everyone was looking our way and I suddenly felt very aware of all the eyes following us. People probably thought I was a newbie but I noticed the guys looking at me strangely. There probably was something on my face! I glowered at them and they flinched and looked away.

I stopped struggling against Annabeth but she still held onto my hand. That was when I realized that my clothes were extremely big. My basketball shorts went down to my shins and my sweatshirt was very baggy. How small did I become?

Annabeth and I reached the Big House and went up to the porch where Mr. D and Chiron were playing pinochle. They must have heard our footsteps because they looked up to see who it was. Before they could see my face, I quickly put my hood on and slowly walked behind Annabeth.

"Good morning Annabeth," I heard Chiron greet to Annabeth. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah! Isn't it too early for you brats to be up at this ungodly hour? And who is this newbie? Another brat? Isn't there enough of you?" I heard Dionysus complain like a 5-year-old who wanted ice-cream for breakfast.

"Well…that's what we are here to discuss about," Annabeth told Chiron. "You see, we had a…incident with one of our campers and…she," I flinched, "is here with us right now."

"Oh, what problem? And who are you dear?"

"It's…" I faltered and blushed as I began again. "It's Percy Jackson, okay?!" I blurted, slamming my hands on the table.

Chiron had a look of scandalized horror on his face, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was hiding a smile.

Mr. D didn't try to be so polite. He slammed his fist on the table, guffawing.

"This… this has to be… the best day… of my life at this camp!" He collapsed in laughter, no sound coming out of his mouth, clutching his chest.

My mouth opened in annoyance, ready to shoot a snide comment, before Annabeth nudged me, giving me a warning look.

I brooded in annoyance. How was it possible that gods were allowed to insult us and we couldn't return the favour? Well, that was obvious. They were GODS.

I just stood there with my arms crossed until Mr. D calmed down, well enough to get back onto his chair. "Well then Perseus," I flinched "actually, I don't think we can call you that anymore. Anyways Paige," Where did that one come from? "unless you find an antidote to transform back into a guy, then you might as well change your name to fit your gender. Maybe something like Petunia or Patricia?" Mr. D suggested, before he burst out into another fit of laughter.

Oh, now he asked for it!

Annabeth must have noticed my face morphed from annoyed to anger, as she quickly prevented me from saying the rude remark directed to Mr. D by thanking him. SHE ACTUALLY THANKED HIM!

Chiron decided to take over before things started to get worse. "Annabeth, why don't you and Percy find out the person responsible of this scheme?"

"Alright Chiron," Annabeth responded as she dragged me away.

"OK, so first we're going to have to find you some temporary clothes, since what you are wearing is probably really uncomfortable," Annabeth stated. I was still fuming from Mr. D's behaviour earlier, but I have to admit that Annabeth was right. My shorts kept on slipping off and my underwear felt so weird without my manliness. This is so awkward.

"I'll just wear yours then," I said, but Annabeth shook her head.

"My clothes probably won't fit you. You have really shrunk. We are probably going to have to ask the Aphrodite cabin." I nodded before I realized what I had committed to.

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights so to Rick Riordan

Hey guys...so this is my first story. I hope you enjoys it and I'll try to update as much as possible. So yeah...oh and Review!

BlackandSilverMonkey


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth hauled me all the way to the Aphrodite cabin. Before I could even see the Aphrodite cabin, I could smell the horrifying stench they call perfume tickling my nose buds. I probably just lost my sense of smell. Once we got there, Annabeth rapped the door, as if it was a monster trying to kill her.

Piper opened the door. She looked as if she just got out of bed which she probably did. She was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms with a knife going through Barbie's face on it. Her hair was all tangled up and looked like a rat's nest and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," she mumbled sleepily. Drew was walking by the door when she saw me and looked shocked. Her eyes went wide like an owl's and she quickly came running towards us. "Who's she ov-"

"Hi! My name is Drew and you must be a new Aphrodite camper, "Drew said after she introduced herself."Here, why don't I show you around?"

"Um, actually Drew, she isn't a child of Aphrodite," Annabeth said. Well this is awkward.

"Oh, then who's child are you. You look familiar," Drew said as she examined me.

"Actually, you do know her. This is Percy Jackson," Annabeth stated as if this was normal. Some people heard Annabeth and just stood there in shock just staring at me. I ignored them while I glared at Annabeth. I felt all their eyes on me, so I turned and gave them a grin.

"She needs some clothes, so we were wondering if you could help us with that," Annabeth asked. Silena came up behind Drew and squealed.

"Oh my gods! Percy, you're so beautiful!" Silena squealed once again, bursting my ear drum, before she and Drew started to drag me into the Aphrodite cabin with Piper lagging behind.

"I'll be back in an hour," I heard Annabeth yell before the door was shut.

Silena and Drew took me all the way to the back of the cabin where there was a door that said

_Aphrodite Cabin Closet_

GIRLS

"Wow," I said. There was no other word to describe it.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first came in here too," Piper told me with a small chuckle. There were two floors, the top one with shirts, dresses, undergarments and accessories while the bottom floor contained pants, skirts, shorts and shoes. It was as wide as the Big House and so far that I couldn't even see the back wall. The place was filled with all sorts of different colours blending together, reminding me of a painter's palette.

"OK girls. So, Percy is athletic and likes to spar and swim, which means that she will need something comfortable yet sexy and irresistible," Silena announced.

"Uh, she is standing right here," I said exasperatedly, before my eyes widened when I realized my mistake. A blush masked my face from the tip of my ears to the bottom of my neck. Luckily the other girls didn't notice.

"I will get Percy her dresses, undergarments, bathing suit and accessories, Drew, you will get jackets, shoes, skirts, shorts and shirts and Piper, you get her toiletries," Silena instructed everyone. "First we will have to find the right measurements."

The three of them had to find out what shirt size, pant size, shoe size and bra size I was. The latter was very awkward to measure. Once they got the correct measurements, Silena and Drew parted their own ways while I followed Piper into another door.

Inside this room were various body products such as face cream, body cream, perfume, body spray, cleansers, shampoo, conditioner etc. Piper was walking through the shelves and shelves of products looking for something.

"So, how does it feel like to be a girl?" Piper asked me.

"Uh, well I've only been a girl for like 10 minutes but it's really awkward. I mean my chest is jiggling up and down with every step I take."

Piper let out a small laugh. "Yeah, but once you wear a bra, you're going to wish for your jiggling chest. Ah! There it is!"

Piper took out a few things from the shelf and went back to the front, but this time took a different door that lead us to a bathroom. Inside there was a mirror about a mile long covering the entire top half of the wall with countless sinks. Opposite of the sinks were some shower stalls for every person. There were names all the names of the daughters of Aphrodite.

"Alright, I got you some shampoo, conditioner, cleanser, body wash, a razor, shaving cream, face cream, body cream and pads and tampons in case you start to bleed," Piper listed as she handed me everything, though I was slightly reluctant to take the latter 2. Piper showed me what I had to do with everything, their intended use and how to apply everything. My mind was overflowing with all this information. How do girls manage to do all this yet still be on time?

After Piper explained everything, she took me back to Silena and Drew who stood there waiting for us. They handed me several bags and told me that they will send the rest of the clothes over to my cabin afterwards. I don't know what they chose, but I was happy that they wanted to help me. Piper led me back to the front of the cabin, where I saw Annabeth waiting there. She must've gone back to her cabin because she wasn't wearing the same thing as she was this morning and her hair looked much tidier. She raised an eyebrow at the bags and looked at me, but I just shrugged back.

"Thanks Piper, for all this," I told her sincerely and she gave a nod and a smile back before closing the door.

* * *

I love the feeling of the hot water running down my back, relaxing my stiff muscles. The entire bath stall was covered with mist. I just stood there letting the water run while the time just slipped by me like a breeze. As I stood there, I felt the water start to cool a bit, so I decided to get out of my paradise. Turning off the water, I quickly grabbed my fluffy, blue towel and dried myself off. Once I was done, I left to go get some clothes. The bag was there where I left it. I didn't open it, thinking of what horrifying pieces of clothing Silena and Drew chose. At the top of the bag were a couple of pairs of jean shorts. Under those was an assortment of different tops. I dug through and managed to find the undergarments which were very . . . lacy. That is the only word I could describe of them. I grabbed a random underwear, but I don't remember them being so revealing. Not that I've seen any . . . pshh!

I chose underwear that I thought was the most appropriate. At the very bottom was where I found the . . . bras. I grabbed a random, not wanting to look at them for too long. Putting my arms through the straps, I tried to hook it together, but I couldn't seem to hook it on right. I tried to put my back to the mirror and hook it, yet I still couldn't do it. This went on for a while, with a lot of swearing and screaming for the past 10 minutes. After a while, I heard a laugh and quickly turned around to find Annabeth standing by the door

"Need some help Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked teasingly before helping me with my bra. "Don't worry, it just takes practice."

"Ugh, Piper was right. I prefer a jiggling chest," I said and scowled as I tried to fix the bra to make it more comfortable. Then I grabbed a random t-shirt and the first pair of jean shorts I saw and slipped them on. The shirt was a little tight, hugging at my now noticeable curves. Eh whatever.

I saw Annabeth glance at the clock before her eyes went wide. "Oh no! We are 15 minute late for breakfast!" Annabeth screamed before she grabbed my hand and started to yank me all the way to the pavilion. We raced each other all the way there and managed to get there in 5 minutes. Annabeth was drenched in sweat, whereas I looked as though I just got out of the shower.

"My, my, Wise Girl. Haven't you ever heard of hygiene, or a shower," I taunted teasingly. Annabeth glared at me ferociously. I gave a nervous chuckle. "OK, it was just a joke."

"Alright, let's get going before people start to suspect what happened to us," Annabeth said.

I took a deep breath. Well, it's now never, I thought, before stepping out into the clearing where everyone was staring at us.

"Why how nice of you to join us Annabel and Polly," Dionysus drawled out with a slight smirk. "Now sit down at your table before you get KP."

Annabeth went to the Athena table. Everyone was looking at me to see whose godly child I was.

I slowly made my way to the Poseidon table and gently sat down. With everyone's gaze on me, I felt like the prey and they were the predator. Once I sat down, it was utter chaos. Everyone was freaking out about how Poseidon had another child, imposter etc. All of a sudden there was a flash there stood. . .

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan

Hey guys! *dodges knife* OK, so I was supposed to update yesterday, but my pathetic computer broke down so I had to rewrite everything. But thanks everyone for your follows and reviews!

BlackandSilverMonkey


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I slowly made my way to the Poseidon table and gently sat down. With everyone's gaze on me, I felt like the prey and they were the predator. Once I sat down, it was utter chaos. Everyone was freaking out about how Poseidon had another child, imposter etc. All of a sudden there was a flash there stood. . ._

Hermes in a delivery man suit looking at an iPad intently. He must have felt everyone staring at him, because he looked up from the iPad and gave a grin. Everyone quickly went down to their knees and bowed. He gave a huge sigh.

"You may rise," he told all the campers and then turned to look at Chiron. "I have an announcement to make from Lord Zeus," he told Chiron. Chiron nodded his head as if to say continue.

Hermes turned around and faced us. "I have a message from Lord Zeus.

_Dear campers,_

_For the next week, all the Olympian gods and the minor goads with children will be staying at Camp Half-Blood. We will be doing some activities and get to know each other. Also, on Saturday, we will be having a formal dance. We shall see you soon._

_Lord Zeus, King of Gods_

See you all in a week," Hermes said before he teleported out here. Everyone sat there in shock for a while, letting the information in. I didn't really mind seeing all the gods and some of my friends again, but as I looked around the room, many people had various emotions. Many of the new campers had fear sketched on their face, afraid of meeting their godly parent and all the other gods. All of the older campers had smiles drawn on their faces, happy to finally meet their godly parent. I also had a smile, happy that the gods have finally realized their mistake and are trying to fix it. The campers finally got over their shock and a murmur rang through the pavilion. People were talking to one another excitedly.

Chiron stomped his hooves to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, settle down. I would like all of you to be on your best behavior when the gods get here. Also, a reminder that capture the flag is tomorrow," Chiron announced. He was about to say something when a son of Ares stood up.

"Why is there a _girl_sitting at the Poseidon table?" the boy asked. I scowled in his direction.

"Ah yes. I was about to get to that. We have had an incident with one of our campers. I believe that someone has played a prank and caused this to happen," Chiron explained. I was wildly shaking my head, telling him to stop, but of coarse, he ignored me. "Well, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon has been turned into a girl." I sunk into my seat as much as I could and looked at the floor. I tried to avoid any eye contact, but I could still feel all the eyes burning through my body. I looked up and everyone was once again in shock, with their jaws all the way to the ground and their eyes as wide as plates.

I got slightly irritated with all the staring and I just snapped. "Why yes, it is me, Percy Jackson. Now quite staring and go back to whatever you were doing!" Everyone quickly turned around, knowing better than to mess with a daughter of Poseidon. And there I did it again. Calling myself a she. I must be paranoid. As I was stuffing my blue pancakes in my mouth, I kept seeing some people glance at me. Great, now I'm the center of attention yet again. Frustrated from all the looks, I forced the remaining pancakes in my mouth with and stormed out of there.

I started to just wander around, needing some time to think. My feet lead me to the beach, where I sat down in the soft sand and looked at the waves gently swaying back and forth while glistening in the sun. Dad must be in a good mood. Taking a deep breath in, I could smell the fresh air of the beach and gave a huge sigh. Everything is just so crazy right now, I need some time out. I really wonder who did this, and they will pay.

As I was about to lie down, I heard some footsteps and a lot of grumbling coming from my left. I can never get a rest can I? I turned my head to see who the intruder was when I saw him, none other than Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He didn't seem to notice me lying on the ground, as he was looking at his sandals while muttering under his breath. I decided to ignore him, since he looked like he was in a bad mood, and lied onto the welcoming sand. Just as I closed my eyes, I could hear Luke's grumbling getting even louder. Just when I was about to snap, a body fell on me and made an "oof" sound. There right in my face was Luke.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" He apologized as he got off of me, though he seemed slightly reluctant. While glaring at him, I stood up and dusted some sans off of me. He looked slightly confused as he looked at me, as if he has met me but can't figure out who I was.

"Um, I don't think we've met before. I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," Luke said as he introduced himself to me and put his hand out. I gave a confused look.

"Don't you know me from breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't come to breakfast," Luke said. Great, he missed the most exciting breakfast ever and I have to tell him about it.

"Ugh, just sit down and I'll tell you what happened," I said exasperatedly. "Well first your father came and gave us a message from Lord Zeus. Apparently the gods will be coming to Camp Half-Blood next week. We will participate in some activities with our parents and then on Saturday, we will have a formal dance. Oh and by the way, I'm Percy Jackson," I finished. Luke was gaping at me from all this information. His mouth opening and closing like a fish. His face looked really funny and I giggled. Yup, that's right. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus twice, just girlishly giggled.

"No, freaking way!" Luke exclaimed as he continued to gape at me. I crossed my hands over my chest, which felt really weird, and glared at him.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. I was seriously pissed.

"Oh whatever," I said. I sat down on the sand again and looked out at the sea. Luke slowly sat down beside me and looked out at the sea. His blue eyes were shining brightly and his sandy blonde hair was being swept in the wind. He was looking very handsome. My eyes widened. Oh my gods. . . Did I just think that?! Shaking my head, I turned back to looking out at the ocean. I felt his eyes on me but I kept looking straight ahead.

"We'll I don't know about you, but I'm a good mood for a rematch," Luke said with a smirk, his eyes glinting.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood," I replied.

"What are you scared? Or is little Princess here afraid?" He taunted.

"What!? That's it! We are having a rematch right now," I told him angrily and started to drag him the arena, but he was pretty heavy. Of course if I was a guy I wouldn't be having these troubles, but being turned into a girl made me loose the perfect body I was working on. Luke just laughed and I glared at him when all of a sudden my feet were off the ground and my body was in a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see baby blue eyes twinkling with delight and perfect, white teeth wearing a huge smile as it laughed. Luke was carrying me bridal style. My face was burning.

"Luke! Put me down!" I yelled at him while I pounded his chest and hid my face from the other campers who were staring. Luke just laughed in return and continued to the arena. My face stayed in the crook of his neck the entire time. After what felt like hours, Luke announced we were at the arena. I jumped out of his arms as fast as I could and stood their glaring at him. He laughed once again before patting my head and going to the other side. I kept glaring at him until he took his sword out and stood there smirking at me.

"What? Are we going to spar or what?" He taunted. I just growled in response and took riptide out, which still felt balanced in my hand, thankfully. I stayed near the back of the arena and beckoned Luke forward. He paused for a second before he came charging towards me. As I anticipated, he tried to cut a gash on my stomach, but I side stepped just in time. Luke wasted no time as he attacked me again, trying to land a blow on me. He went on in a flurry of attacks, but I managed to block them all. I stayed on defense as he continued in offense. I could tell he was starting a tire a little and was a little pissed he couldn't harm me. This was what I had expected, getting angry and use no technique at all, just stab and slash without thinking.

Luke let his guard down for one second and that was when I attacked. I managed to land a blow on his right arm and continued to attack. He tried to block all of them but just wasn't fast enough. I pierced and wounded his skin when it came in contact with riptide. He tried to dodge them, but just wasn't fast enough. I finally decided to end this and used the disarming technique I learned when I first got to camp, but it didn't go how I wanted it to. The fates love to torture me. Instead of disarming Luke, I fell on top of him with riptide and his sword knocked out of our hands and both of us panting really heavily. That was when I noticed how close out faces were, noses almost touching. I could feel and smell his peppermint breath hitting my face and his chest moving up and down. His face was all sweaty from our fight and he looked tired but his eyes still twinkled mischievously with a permanent smirk stuck on his face. My face turned as bright as a strawberry as I hastily got off of Luke and helped him up. The entire Hermes cabin and Apollo cabin were watching our every move like a hawk. I heard some snickering coming from my right and turned to see Travis and Conner Stoll. Without any warning, I grabbed riptide and held it up to both of their necks.

"Are you two responsible for turning me into a girl?" I growled menacingly. Travis gulped looking truly frightened of what I might do to him. Connor didn't even seem to notice riptide being held as his throat, as he was ogling at my body looking at me up and down.

"Whoa Percy, you look smokin'!" Connor said still checking me out. Of course, I hit him on the back of his head hard with my free hand.

"Pervert"

"I'm offended Percy! I thought we were friends!" Connor cried out before "sobbing" onto his brother's shoulder.

"You still didn't answer my question," I said getting a little annoyed.

"Why of course we did! And I must say, this must be one of our best pranks yet!" Travis exclaimed before doing their happy dance. I just rolled my eyes at their immaturity. "Alright, as amazing as that sounds, can I get turned back into a guy?"

Suddenly, the Stolls looked very interested in their shoes. "Um, actually . . . we don't know how to turn you back into a boy. . ." Travis answered smiling sheepishly. Once he said that, my vision turned red and I felt like ripping their heads off but a strong pair of warm hands pulled me back before I could do something fatal.

"Now now Percy, we can't go off killing people," Luke scolded me as if I was his dog or something. I just growled in annoyance, crossed my arms and turned my back to him. He chuckled softly and put his arms over my shoulders and made me face the Stolls. They were smiling sheepishly at me.

"So, now that you're a girl Perce, I think you should change your name to something girlier," Travis suggested. So there we were, sitting on the floor of the arena trying to think of a new name for me. All of a sudden, Luke snapped his fingers and quickly stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Persephone!" He shouted.

"Huh?"

"Your name shall be Persephone Jackson!" Luke exclaimed gleefully. Hmm, I actually like that name.

"My name is Persephone Jackson."

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update but my great uncle passed away, so it has been pretty crazy. I made this chapter longer just for you guys! Review!

BlackandSilverMonkey


	4. Filler chapter

Filler Chapter

So guys, I know that this story is kind of AU and there are many questions as to why there are dead characters and some characters good, so I made this! I decided to make this chapter as it might help you understand. If you are still confused about anything, feel free to review or pm me and ask a question.

1. This story is taking place after the Great War. They won and managed to put Gaea back to sleep, without any major losses, meaning that none of the main characters died. Some roman characters will be involved in the story because after the war, the gods combined the two camps and made "Camp Olympus". **(A/N So creative right! :P ) **The Romans will sit at their respective parent's table along with their Greek counterparts, if they have any.

2. Percy will be turning eighteen (her birthday will be a part of the story) and everyone else will be 2 years older than they were in "The Last Olympian", except for Luke who will be 20 and Jason, Piper and Leo who will also be 18.

3. Luke will still be alive in this story and he is a good guy who never went to the Titan's side. It was Ethan Nakamura who was possessed by Kronos.

4. Silena Beauregard (age 20) and Charles Beckendorf (age 20) are still alive. Percy managed to save Beckendorf when they were on the cruise ship and Silena was never a traitor.

5. After the Giant War, Hades and Hestia managed to get their thrones back as one of Percy's wishes, to which both deities were pleased and felt acknowledged by the demigods.

This is all I can think of. . . if you feel like I forgot to mention something, just ask. And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I'm so bad :( And I'm not going to make some excuses and try to get off the hook. I'll try to update a little faster.

BlackandSilverMonkey


End file.
